The boy that changed her world and life forever!
by SMilEoUTLoUD
Summary: Rory Gilmore is a small town girl but has rich grandparents and therefore can afford to go to Chilton prep school in Hartford. That is where she meets Logan Huntzberger.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm not really sure if people will like what I've got so please be nice to me…I'm only little! **

**Btw it's a Rogan!**

Rory Gilmore was not an ordinary socialite, she didn't act all prissy and did not depend on money to live her life.

She lived in a small town in Connecticut, it was called Stars Hollow. Rory was a coffee addict just like her mother and was also a very bright girl who got great grades in school so instead of going to Stars Hollow High she went to Chilton, a prep school in Hartford. It was there that she met Logan, Logan Huntzberger, the heir to the Huntzberger Newspaper business.

The boy that changed her world and life forever!

**A/N: Turn the page that's where the real story begins!**


	2. I need ideas!

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea how to get this story to begin please give me some ideas I would really appreciate it. I know I only just started this story but have gone into complete writers block. The quicker I get ideas the quicker I can update this story, because I'm on half term at the moment!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Back into the PAST!

**A/N: Thanks again to all of the people who reviewed and gave me the ideas for this story without you guys I probably would've never got this story started!**

**I've decided this is definitely going to be a Rogan!**

Rory walked though the doors of Chilton on Monday morning. It was the first day of senior year in high school after that she would be going of to college which for her was definitely Harvard.

Harvard had been her dream she was a little kid, she also always wanted to be a reporter and therefore to Logan his 'Ace reporter.'

Logan had met Rory on her first day at Chilton. Tristan was irritating her and Logan came up and steered her away from him, since that day Rory and Logan have been best friends.

Rory had also been introduced to the 'gang' on her first day, Finn, Colin and Stephanie. They all got on so well for Stephanie it was great to have another girl in the 'gang' so they to gossip and hang out at the guys poker nights.

For Finn he got his luv as he calls her and Colin as he's not so affectionate he got 'Reporter girl.' Finn and Colin are basically just like Rory's big brothers and they all know that Rory and Logan are not just made to be friends they're made to be together with one another for ever… basically Rory and Logan are in love and everyone can see except themselves.

**A/N: so guys what you think please review, I really need your opinions! **


	4. OMG we rule the school!

**A/N: Hey guys' thanks for the ideas and I would really appreciate some opinions on this story as it's my first and because I don't even know if you like it. BTW Stephanie is smart in this fanfic and is going to Harvard with Rory and Paris.**

"Hey Ace, have a good summer?" Logan asked on Monday morning.

He and Rory always met up at her locker in the mornings before they would go of to class together as they had all the same lessons, basically Rory and Logan were in separable.

"Yeah I did actually, it was great! Mom and Luke are finally married as you already know and then I went on tour with Lane, Zack and the band to London which was totally awesome, I had a blast!" Rory rambled on, boy that girl could talk.

"But… I really did miss you as you are my best, best, best friend in the whole wide world," Rory said after she saw Logan giving the cutest puppy eyes of the century, maybe there was a down side in him spending time with Lorelai.

"Perfect wording Ace, but anyway are you ready for class because I don't really think it's a good idea to be late to our first class of the school year,"

"I don't think it's that bad if we were a few minutes late to class as we are… SENIORS! Oh my God it sounds so cool saying we're seniors we are the eldest in this school, we rule this school, oh my God!" Rory shouted.

"Rory you might just be going a little bit over the top on this whole senior thing, I am really happy that we are seniors and that we rule the school and I really don't want to ruin your mood or anything but after this year we go separate ways you, Stephanie and Paris will go to Harvard and me, Colin and Finn will go to Yale. I know that we'll see each other and everything but it won't be that often and we might just lose contact, I'm really sorry to say this but its true Ace," Logan looked down at the floor not wanting to see his Ace's reaction, he knew he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't let her think that everything was going to be great that was just lying to her and himself.

"BRING"

"Hey Logan there goes the bell, now if we don't go now we really are going to be late, c'mon let's go!" said Rory, it was obvious that she was hurt by what Logan said and now she was going to carry on acting all happy and completely ignore what Logan said.

It was going to be a long day!

----------------------------------------Ace4Mac--------------------------------

"Hey Ace, you aren't upset about what I said earlier are you?" asked Logan, he really didn't mean to upset her he was just telling the truth.

"To tell you the truth Logan I am, I know that we're going our separate ways but that's not for a whole year but you brought it up and now I can't stop thinking that me and you are not going to be able to meet up before lessons and fight every morning about you taking my coffee because you think it's too unhealthy because I'll be in Boston and you'll be in Hartford which is 2 hours travelling.And what I'm trying to say is that I'm really going to miss you and I don't want to go away but I really want to go to Harvard and I'm just so confused,  
Rory replied.

She almost in tears, she knew that she was in love with Logan but didn't want to tell him just in case it ruined their friendship.

"Wait Ace your not thinking about not going to Harvard are you?" questioned Logan, he seriously would not be able to take it if Rory decided to not follow her dream and go to Harvard he couldn't do that to her.

"Well actually I've been thinking about it for a while now, I'll be with you and Stephanie is only going to Harvard because I am and it's obvious that she wants to be with Colin and Paris will be fine with Jamie,"

"Rory what the hell are you thinking, you have to go to Harvard it's been your dream even before you met us, you have to go and if Stephanie doesn't want to go to Harvard she has her own brain that she can use to say that she wants to go to Yale with Colin!"

Logan exclaimed, he didn't mean to shout but this was really getting out of hand Rory could not give up on Harvard she really wanted to go.

He really needed to think of a way to make sure that she still went to Harvard.

He had to get the gang involved in mission…get Rory to go to Harvard!

**A/N: I know, I know Rory and Logan did get a bit tense but the real drama has still to come. Please keep reviewing I really need all your ideas because I am really little and small… I'm giving puppy eyes that could beat Lorelai, Rory and Logan put together! LOL! **

**What I'm saying is please keep reviewing!**

**Yours truly…Ace4Mac! **


	5. So here's the plan!

**A/N: I want to clear up a misunderstanding; people think that Rory's going to Harvard. She's not, its that Logan doesn't want her to give up on her dream, he really wants her to go to Yale but thinks Rory only wants to go to Yale because that's where most of the 'Gang' is. Sorry if this confused anyone!**

"Mate are you sure you want to do this, we all know you want Luv to go to Yale so why are you trying to convince her that Harvard is the best…I'm really confused mate." said Finn.

He had just heard about Logan's idea to convince Rory that Harvard's the best place for her to go.

He knew Logan really wanted Rory to follow her dreams but this was just mad!

"Guys I don't want Ace to go Yale just for us; she's dreamt of Harvard her whole life," explained Logan.

He really wanted Rory to go to Yale but he knew that she was compromising for the 'Gang' and that was unfair to her.

"Don't you think she might actually want to go to Yale, firstly her grandparents went there and you know how much she loves Richard, secondly there's us, she probably thought that Harvard was good because Paris was going there and that there was no one to go to Yale with, Rory has a mind of her own you know, she wouldn't change her mind without a good reason," said Stephanie.

"Oh and Rory had said that she didn't want to go to Harvard as it was too far from Stars Hollow and Lorelai." added Paris

Stephanie and Paris both knew the real reason that Rory didn't want to go to Harvard was because she was in love Logan and that she really didn't stand a chance with him if she went to Harvard because he would find some dumb blonde bimbo instead.

"Guys I know that you are trying to let me forget about this but I really need to know the real reason that is making Rory want to come to Yale, I know that she has mind of her own but I just need to be sure that she's sure because I don't her having any regrets." said Logan.

"Whatever you've planned mate we'll help, we care about Rory as well you know," said Colin **(A/N: ahh… Colin does have a heart! LOL!)**

"Yeah mate, Luv is our little sister!" exclaimed Finn. **(A/N: ahh bless!)**

"Okay so here's the plan…"

**A/N: Please review………. Next chapter will have the plan in action!**

**Next chapter will be up later today so please review to give me some ideas for the actual plan so that the chapter isn't rubbish and thanks to everyone who reviewed it really helped! And don't forget… I'm only little! LOL!**


	6. The Plan!

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have been so busy that I haven't even had a chance to sit down. I hope you're not too mad. **

**Sorry again and I hope you all had a good Christmas!**

**BTW the plan is going to be something that is not actually a plan it is more a way to get Rory to hear what they feel about her going to Harvard and not Yale. A bit confusing I know, but hopefully you will get it at the end of this chapter. Fingers crossed! LOL!**

**LOGAN'S HOUSE **

All the 'gang' were supposedly meant to meet at Logan's house to hang out on Friday night. Rory had arrived at the house and the maid told her that the 'gang' were already up there, to Rory's surprise. Normally Rory would get there way before everyone else as Finn would forget the time… too drunk and Colin and Stephanie... Err…got a bit busy.

The door was slightly ajar and Logan and Stephanie were talking very intently,

"Logan, we all know that you are upset about Rory going away to Harvard, we all are. I am only going to Harvard because Rory is going there; I don't want her to have to play piggy in the middle with Paris and Jamie.

I would much rather stay with Colin, but as her friend I feel that I have to make a sacrifice, I can always see Colin, Finn and you in the holidays and on weekends, it's no big deal." Said Stephanie, it was hard for her to be so truthful when she knew that Rory was listening to this and knowing that she had lied to her, it was the one thing that Rory hated, being lied to.

"Do you think I'm not making any sacrifices?! I am letting the woman I love more than anything, the only woman I have ever loved, follow her dreams.

I know that I'll only be able to see her in holidays and weekends. And I also know that I'll have to say goodbye to her so many times and that will be hard. I also know that I'll only be able to talk to her on the phone and only I'll only have a picture of her to see when I miss her and… I don't know. I'm going to miss her so bad and…

I don't think I can handle it." Logan replied, he was finding this impossible but he couldn't help but pour his heart out.

He knew it was wrong doing this to her, making her hear this and knowing she was probably going to hate him for this but it was the only way to keep his girl hear with him. Selfish much… yep he knew it was bloody selfish and it killed him but he had to let her know how he felt.

He needed to be honest.

"Hey mate, we're going to miss luv too. She will always be like my little sister but with her going away it will be hard to look after her. She might meet another big brother and make him my replacement…OH MY GOD! She might like him more than me and then she'll forget about me and I'll never see her again and then I'll be alone and have no siblings and… She can't go." Poor Finn rambled on, he was really going to miss his luv, she was going to leave and he would have no little sister because she was even going to take Stephanie as well.

"Yeah Logan, I'm going to miss reporter girl as well. I may not show it much but she is like my little sister too. And it is also about time someone has made you loose your playboy ways and made you get serious in life. It may be a bit weird to see you so serious sometimes but I have to admit I do seem to like this change.

It is also sad; I think we are all growing up. But back onto the point, reporter girl has made this group complete and she makes me feel like she has always been in this group. And this may sound selfish but Steph is only going because she wants to be a good friend to Rory." Added Colin, he was really going to miss his Reporter girl, she has made this group complete and also she is taking Steph away too.

"Anyways, I think we should tell Rory all of this when she comes, I feel really bad lying to her, it's not right, she does deserves to know the truth. That we really don't want her to go and that we are only supporting her because we feel bad and not because we want her to go." Said Logan.

"There's no need guys, I've already heard everything you to have said…" Rory replied, walking through the door.

**A/N: Oh boy, I wonder what Rory's going to say… **

**Please review, I want to know what you think. Do you think the plan is okay?**

**Any ideas please let me know? **

**Please remember I'm only little! LOL!**


End file.
